Problem: Daniel walked his dog for a total of $27$ miles over the past $3$ days, and he walked the same amount each day. How many miles did Daniel walk his dog each day?
Answer: The number of miles walked each day is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of days that Daniel went walking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $27\text{ miles} \div 3\text{ days}$ $27\text{ miles} \div 3\text{ days} = 9 \text{ miles per day}$ Daniel walked $9$ miles each day.